


Stargazing

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff prompt, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, romanitc Kara/Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Kara finally manages to connect with someone after she's brought to Earth is through the stars. That bond is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Alex remembers the first night she and her dad took Kara out to one of the cliffs to stargaze. The younger girl had regaled father and daughter for hours with stories of the stars above them and the ones they couldn’t see, even with a telescope. After that first night Alex allowed herself to finally begin accepting Kara as something to her, though it would be some years before she put a name besides sister to what it was. Something about that night had opened Alex up to how much she could come to care for the younger girl.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara questions, drawing Alex from her silent musings.

Alex smiles up at the other woman, “The very first time we did this. You and I weren’t remotely close but that night I think I began to understand what you missed when you looked at the stars.”

Kara trails her fingers lightly through Alex’s lengthening dark locks, “I kept trying to find a way to connect to you, to Jeremiah and Eliza, to anyone, that night I felt like I finally did.”

Turning over, her chin pressing into Kara’s stomach Alex meets the other woman’s eyes, “You spent the next three years telling me stories about the stars every other Saturday night. I still remember them.” She smiles, turns back over, head pillowed on Kara’s stomach, “Tell me again?”

Smiling Kara tangles her fingers lightly in Alex’s hair, “I’ll tell you,” she says quietly, “but first you tell me why you always use me as a pillow.”

Alex smiles, turns over once more, pokes at Kara’s stomach, “You’re really soft,” she mutters folding her hands under her chin.

A smile curls the corner of Kara’s lips and she pulls Alex up, the older girl’s body fitting perfectly against Kara’s. Nuzzling softly against Alex’s temple, breathing in a smell that is completely Alex, something she memorized when she was thirteen years old but that grows more addicting every day. Kara replaces her nose with her lips, a silent promise, one she makes and keeps a hundred times or more a day.

Resting her head upon Kara’s chest Alex sighs contentedly, “Cassiopeia,” Kara begins, not bothering to point to the constellation as she did when they were children, “was the Queen of Ethiopia, Mother of Andromeda. She bragged that her daughter was more lovely than Neredis or Juno. The goddesses were insulted and went to the sea god, Neptune. At Neptune’s behest a sea monster ravaged the coast. To appease Neptune’s wrath the king and queen were ordered to sacrifice their daughter to the monster. The monarchs would have sacrificed their daughter but Perseus arrived in the nick of time to kill the monster. For his reward Perseus was wedded to Andromeda. Although Cassiopeia was placed in the stars by Neptune, the sea god humiliated her one last time. He placed her, seated on her throne, with her head pointed toward the North Star. This means she spends half her night upside down.”

Slowly Kara begins to lower them towards the ground from their spot high above the city, “Uh uh,” Aex mutters.

Kara grins, “I know you want to keep testing your new powers but I’m not sure sleep flying is even possible. You’re mostly asleep and I’m tired. Go on to sleep, love, I’ll get us home safe.”

Alex nuzzles into Kara more fully, nose brushing against Kara’s neck, “I love you, Kar.”

Leaning down Kara presses her lips to Alex’s drawing a sleepy smile to the woman’s lips, “I love you too, Lex.” When she reaches their apartment she flies them through the balcony doors and straight to their bed. As she closes her eyes to follow Alex into sleep Kara wonders if Alex has yet to realize that Kara’s favorite stars are in the other woman’s eyes. Kara knows it’s cheesy but it’s a thought she falls asleep to every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're really soft." Kalex


End file.
